


Try To Impress You With Some Bullshit By Monet

by so_real



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Museums, Short & Sweet, inspired by smth i found on pinterest lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_real/pseuds/so_real
Summary: '"Ah, yes, I can feel the inner torture of the artist already," Seonghwa mutters as soon as they lay foot on the first room, making Hongjoong have to reign in a snort. The room is filled with paintings full of vibrant colors, reds and blues and pinks that swirl into the shape of various landscapes and bodies. It suggests the opposite of torture.'ORThe one where Seonghwa and Hongjoong go on museum dates and make shit up about the art
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 14
Kudos: 128





	Try To Impress You With Some Bullshit By Monet

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi! im back with another short thingy! this was inspired by a tumblr post screenshot that i found on pinterest and here we are now. also some of the dialogue is a direct ripoff from conversations i have with my beta so shotout to her
> 
> title is from Sims by Lauv, enjoy!

Hongjoong can't contain the smile that spreads over his lips when he steps out of the bus and locates Seonghwa standing in front of the museum's entrance. He's dressed in his usual long, beige overcoat, with dark jeans and Converse to finish off what Hongjoong would describe as a boyfriend look. He has his hands stuffed in his pockets and he's hiding his face in a big, fluffy grey scarf, his hair falling softly on his eyes as he rocks gently on his feet.

He doesn't notice Hongjoong walking up to him until he's a few meters away, and by then, Hongjoong has already managed to erase the dumb smile from his face and replace it with a cool look. Seonghwa's eyes follow Hongjoong with warmth growing in them until he stops right in front of him.

"Why, fancy seeing you here," Hongjoong says in lieu of hello, doing a very good job out of not laughing, in his opinion. 

Seonghwa's eyes fill with amusement but the rest of his face remains impassible when he says, "I didn't know you were into French cubism."

Hongjoong raises his eyebrows, is that what they're going to see today? "Oh, yes, it's actually one of my favorite movements," he lies. He couldn't care less about cubism, and Seonghwa knows it.

"Is it?" Seonghwa questions, mouth quirking in a small smile. "It's also one of mine."

Seonghwa is a bit more partial towards cubism than Hongjoong is, but that statement still isn't true.

"In that case, I guess it's just great that we met here, isn't it?" Hongjoong says in a passable attempt at nonchalance.

"Absolutely," Seonghwa says, and he sounds a lot more serious than Hongjoong does. Hongjoong would be jealous of him for that if he weren't so endeared and amused. Seonghwa offers him an arm. "Would you do me the honor of sharing this exhibition with me?"

It takes all of Hongjoong's willpower not to laugh as he takes Seonghwa's arm. "I would like nothing more."

No matter how many times they do this, Hongjoong still has a hard time maintaining his composure when Seonghwa and he walk arm in arm into the museum. The clerk gives them a friendly smile, familiar with them already, and Hongjoong has to look away to stop himself from laughing.

"Ah, yes, I can feel the inner torture of the artist already," Seonghwa mutters as soon as they lay foot on the first room, making Hongjoong have to reign in a snort. The room is filled with paintings full of vibrant colors, reds and blues and pinks that swirl into the shape of various landscapes and bodies. It suggests the opposite of torture.

This little tradition of theirs, the coming to random museum exhibitions and bullshitting their way through them, has been a constant since before they even started dating. It's actually reminiscing of how they met, in an exhibition not unlike this one, when Hongjoong had looked up from the entrancing colors of Monet's water lilies and laid eyes on an even more entrancing human being. 

In that moment, his brain had jumped ship and he'd started talking to the beautiful boy, making shit up as he went about Monet's tragic life and how it was reflected in his work (Hongjoong hasn't taken an art class in his life, but aren't all artists the same?), and Seonghwa had just nodded along to it all, hiding a smile behind his hand and looking at him with warm and kind eyes, and asked for his number afterwards. 

It became a game for them after that first meeting, and Hongjoong just thinks that he's so lucky to have found someone who shares both his love for art and his ridiculous sense of humor.

"Oh, absolutely,  _ torture _ ," he repeats, nodding sagely. He points at a painting that depicts a few boats in bright and contundent blues and oranges. "You can clearly see his  _ yearning _ for freedom in this one."

Seonghwa makes a conceding noise. "Yes, of course, the boats."

"The boats," Hongjoong agrees gravely.

They move through the room, and Hongjoong has to admit that for a cubist artist, he's quite enjoying these paintings. That's when he sees the text on the wall next to the entrance that informs him that these set of paintings in particular belongs to a movement called fauvism. Hongjoong has never heard of it, but he thinks he likes it.

"Fauvism…" he hears Seonghwa mutter beside him, and when he looks at him, he sees his eyes moving rapidly as he reads the small explanation and introduction written under the title with a focused face. Seonghwa always pays more attention to these things than Hongjoong, who simply likes to walk around and soak in the colors and shapes and the way they make him feel.

They walk to the next room and are hit with the cubism. The thing about cubism is that Hongjoong has a hard time staring at it. So much is happening at once, so many figures and colors and things that don’t apparently make sense that his brain has a hard time focusing on the paintings. The works on this room aren’t any different, but Hongjoong at least appreciates the subdued color palette of most of them, gentle and unobtrusive browns and greys that make looking at the supposed still lives a bit easier. 

“Oh, I actually like this one,” Seonghwa mutters under his breath, and Hongjoong hums in gentle agreement.

“I think you can clearly tell by the way he treats the light that he was a repressed homosexual,” he says out of the blue, and Seonghwa doubles over a bit in an effort not to laugh.

“Oh yes, totally, there’s nothing more telling about one’s secret homosexuality than the sun,” he bounces back, unable to reign in a smile. 

“You can see it so clearly,” Hongjoong continues pushing, pointing at paintings at random as if to expose his point.

“I thought it was the moon who was a lesbian, though,” Seonghwa poses, bringing up something Hongjoong said on another one of their museum dates.

Hongjoong rolls his eyes theatrically. “So is the sun, duh, they’re in love.”

“Oh, of course! How foolish of me to not realize,” Seonghwa says, hitting his forehead with his palm gently. “That’s a sad relationship, though.”

“Yes,” Hongjoong concedes, resting his head on his shoulder. “But beautiful, don’t you think?”

Seonghwa looks down at him with warm eyes. “Yeah, yeah I think it is.”

Hongjoong lifts an eyebrow. "What's with the eyes? I'll have you know I have a boyfriend."

Seonghwa's face does a delightful little surprised scrunch. "Do you, now?"

Hongjoong nods, smiling very cheekily. "Uh-huh, a very handsome one, at that."

"Even more than you?" Seonghwa counters, not one to miss an opportunity. Hongjoong beams innocently at him.

"Mmm, maybe," he concedes, and Seonghwa's smile almost makes him push up to his tiptoes to kiss it off his face.

"He must be really good-looking then," Seonghwa says, and Hongjoong rolls his eyes at him.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," he tells him as he pulls him along to the next room, which is filled with strange sculptures. 

"And what will?" Seonghwa asks, his eyes never leaving Hongjoong.

Hongjoong pretends to think about it. "Buy me food later."

Seonghwa chuckles airily. "Of course."

Hongjoong nods along, victorious, and almost yelps when a quick kiss lands on his lips. "Seonghwa!"

"I'm sorry, you're just so cute," Seonghwa apologizes, but he doesn't look sorry at all. 

Hongjoong scoffs. "You're impossible."

"But did you know I'm very handsome?" Seonghwa grins at him smugly.

Hongjoong rolls his eyes again and pushes his face away. "Shut up."

"I will, but only because I need you to look at this superb metaphor for the brevity of life just here," Seonghwa says, and Hongjoong lets him guide them across the room, giving in and letting out a giggle that earns them a few stares. 

He couldn't care less.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> the artist they are going to see is Georges Braque, a French painter and sculptor that I got to see in Bilbao and whose art i really liked!
> 
> come find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thewintersobber)


End file.
